


The Winchester Diner

by MalecDestielJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Lucy is an ass, M/M, Punk!Au, Sabriel - Freeform, but deanie loves his little bro, but pays well, cas is new in town, everyone is a cool ass punk, innocent blushing, sammy is a loner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecDestielJohnlock/pseuds/MalecDestielJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have had a pretty bland life working in their family diner to say the least. That is until a metaphorical bomb is dropped on the diner one day that leaves the boys in complete and utter confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post I saw on tumblr, I hope you like it!
> 
> This is the post that this fic is based off (Mainly the looks of the characters) : 
> 
> http://johnlockdestielfeels.tumblr.com/post/88302765312/firechildslytherin5-spn-cast-the-punk-years

It was just a normal day at the family diner. Both Winchester boys were working, Sam on the front taking orders, and Dean up in the back cooking all the greasy food for their deserving customers. The diner did have its regulars but they always came in during lunch, it was breakfast rush right now and the boys were getting a bit swamped with all the work they had to do by themselves.

Dean seemed to be your typical punk teenager with his Mohawk, piercings and tattoos but that couldn't be far from the truth. He is the older one of the two Winchester brothers and has to be the one to set the example for his younger brother. He is the gruff male type with a sensitive side, although he would never show that side of himself. He has a cocky personality but people generally just ignore it or accept it. Sam is a different story, being 17 years old and working in your family’s diner can be a bit of a social let down but Sam never really cared for his social life much. He is a quiet person, but is quite intelligent and has always had high grades in school. Sam’s physical appearance doesn't reflect his personality well, with his long brown locks that he ties into a pony tail on the back of his head, his baggy jumpers that hang off one shoulder, his skinny jeans and army boots, he tends to give off the wrong sort of vibe with people, but as we have already established, he doesn't really care for social status. And never has.

The breakfast rush is over and the two brothers are taking their very brief break before getting back to work for the lunch rush. The diner is almost always empty after the breakfast rush so they generally have until lunch before they start working again. Sam and Dean shared brief conversation until the bell at the door rang, signalling that a customer has entered the diner. It was one of their very well paying customers, Lucifer, but everyone just call’s him Luke or Lucy. He is your don’t-give-a-shit-about-anything type. Dean and Sam don’t really like him much due to the fact that Sam is his regular target for some unknown reason, but since he always pays his food bills, they can’t really complain.

He walked in wearing his usual leather jacket; with a faded band t-shirt hidden underneath. He took is usual place in the diner, a booth at the window and made himself comfortable placing both of his arms along the back of the bench and clicked his finger twice before shouting over to the boys,

“I'm ready to order here! Come on Sam!” Sam got up with a grumble and slowly made his way over to Lucifer, notepad and menu in hand,

“What’ll it be today, Luke?” Lucifer eyed Sam for a moment before picking the menu up out of Sam’s hand, quickly scanning over the food options before passing it back to him with a cocky grin,

“Just the usual for today, Sam.” Sam wrote down Lucifer’s usual order of a cheeseburger, extra onions, with fries on the side and a strawberry shake. Sam strode his way to the kitchen window where Dean was patiently waiting for Lucifer’s order with a glare frozen in his direction, Sam cleared his throat and Dean snapped from his trance,

“The usual for Luke today.” Dean eyed Lucifer one last time before looking back to Sam and taking the piece of paper with the order written down. He already knew what Lucifer normally ate but he took it anyway out of habit. He quickly whipped up the order and handed to Sam so he could take it to the Devil himself.

Once Sam was over at the table again, the doorbell rang for a second time, then entered Gabriel, holding the door open and shouting for someone behind him,

“Cas! Hurry up, I'm starving” He walked into the diner in his usual long black coat and black turtle neck, it wasn't exactly a great fashion choice but he somehow made it work. He took his place at the stools in front of the kitchen and picked up a menu. Sam blushed slightly at seeing the older man and made his way over to the other side of the counter where Gabriel was sat. Sam coughed and Gabriel looked up with his amber looking eyes and smiled slightly, Sam smiled back and went on asking him what he would like for today, but he was interrupted when the bell of the door rung for a third time.

A short looking guy entered, well short against Sam’s impressive 6ft4” height, he was wearing a cap on backwards which seemed to be covering dark brown, slightly curly hair. He seemed to have just come from work judging by his greased up clothes which Sam noticed straight away. The mystery man took a seat next to Gabriel and adjusted his hat. Gabriel turned to him then back to Sam and now Dean who was staring from the kitchen window,

“Sam, Dean, this is Castiel, he’s new in town, he just moved from New Jersey and doesn't really know the area well, so please be nice to my younger cousin.” Sam shook Castiel’s hand and introduced himself,

“Hey, I’m Sam Winchester and that –“ He turned round just to find that Dean had rushed his way out of the kitchen and into the diner to introduce himself,

“I’m Dean, the older brother.” Castiel smiled slightly shaking Dean’s hand and introduced himself,

“Hi, I’m Castiel. It’s nice to meet the both of you, Gabriel has told me a bit about you.” Dean’s eye’s widened slightly and sucked in a breath. Sam looked over to Dean and saw that he was blushing?! Sam chuckled and spoke for the both of them,

“Hope he only told you good things.”

“There’s only good things to tell Samsquach.” Sam blushed slightly and cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by Gabriel’s choice of nickname. A loud laugh sounded from the other side of the diner and to everyone’s dismay, it was the unpleasant laugh of Lucifer. Gabriel sighed slightly and turned around and reluctantly introduced Castiel to Lucifer,

“Cas, this is Lucifer. He’s a bit of an ass hole so don’t pay much attention to him.” Castiel’s eyes widened once he turned around and Lucifer stood up and began to walk over to the group that had formed at the counter,

“Wow, Castiel, it has been way too long.” Dean, Sam & Gabriel all turned their eyes towards Castiel who was clearly uncomfortable. Dean was the first one to break the short silence,

“Uhm, you know him?” Castiel turned around to face Dean, his bright blue eyes etched with worry and a slight bit of excitement,

“Um yeah, we.. He’s my step brother.” The room fell silent for a second time. Until the bell rang, signalling another customer. Sam got up and directed the new arrivals to a table, leaving them with menus before coming back to the counter for an explanation. Lucifer spoke only a single sentence before making his way out of the diner, leaving his money for the bill and a small tip for the brothers,

“I didn’t know you were alive Cassie.” All eye’s turned to Castiel for a final time before the customers called Sam over to take their order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the long wait for this chapter! I'll be updating my other fic's very soon, though there is no date set in stone yet. I have had really bad writers block! Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Weeks had passed by in an uneventful blur for the two Winchester boys. They had worked as they normally did. And their usual customers came in as they normally did. After that day when the mystery man called Castiel had made his way into town and the huge bomb had dropped in the Diner, the brothers had just been waiting for another thing to happen. But as fate would have them, nothing did. Not yet anyway.

It was early on a summer’s morning and Sam was working alone in the Diner. Since it was the summer, he didn’t have to be at school so it worked out just fine for his Dad. Sam was cleaning tables before opening; he had unlocked the door since he was planning on running outside to run a quick errand. That was something he never got to do. Gabriel had walked in looking frantic but when he sighted the younger Winchester he seemed to calm down slightly but not much,

“Hey Gabe. What’s up?” Sam gave the older man a look of concern when he didn’t reply but didn’t press the matter; he wanted Gabriel to speak to him when he was ready.

“Actually Sam, everything’s up. I can’t find Cas or your numbskull of a brother anywhere. Cas’ sister has been calling me none stop for the past 3 hours and I am still trying to work up the courage to ask your tall ass out on a date.” Gabriel seemed to be shocked by his own words since he looked as if he’d been glued in the place he was standing. Sam felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he spoke,

“Okay Gabe, calm down,” Sam walked closer and placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder before he continued, “I’m sure Cas is fine, didn’t he go out for a coffee with Dean this morning before he had to go to work?” Gabriel nodded and Sam dropped his hand and carried on speaking, “So there’s nothing to worry about then. Now, you said that you were trying to work up the courage to ask me out on a date huh?” Gabriel seemed to choke on his words when he tried to speak again. 

“Gabe it’s fine. I’d love to go on a date with you.” Gabriel looked up at the taller man with wide eyes,

“Y-you would?” Sam let out a noise that probably would have resembled a chuckle if he wasn’t so goddamn nervous right now,

“Yeah, of course I would. You just name the time and place and I’ll be there.” Gabriel seemed as though a huge weight had lifted off of his shoulders since his expression had softened considerably and his body wasn’t as stiff as it had been not 2 seconds ago. It made Sam smile. Gabriel loved it when Sam smiled, it was one of those smiles that were always so genuine, and Gabriel honestly never understood why Sam doesn’t have any friends at school. He was such a caring and understanding person, and he always knew when to say the right thing to someone and when to say nothing at all. 

Gabriel was always left completely baffled when Sam’s class mates would come into the diner and start making snide comments directed at Sam for no reason at all. But what baffled him more was the fact that Sam didn’t retaliate. He just let the comments go. Whenever Gabriel would mention it to him he would always say something along the lines of ‘I’m used to it’ or ‘It’s not like I’m going to see them again once I leave school so I might as well let them have their fun.’ And it annoyed Gabriel to no end.

The sound of the bell above the door chimed, knocking Gabriel out of his thought and he turned his attention to the door. The older Winchester brother had strolled in without a care in the world, his hair was still the same electric blue that it had been the first week that Castiel had strolled into town. Dean had a habit of changing his hair on a weekly basis but for some reason, he decided to keep it that particular shade of blue.

“Hey Sammy. Hey Gabe, you’re here a bit early aren’t you?” Gabriel gave Dean a look,

“Oh, I was just looking for my innocent little cousin, Castiel, you wouldn’t happen to know where he is would you?” Dean glanced to the door that he had just walked through and smiled slightly,

“Yeah, I just walked him to work actually. There’s no problem is there?”

“Nope, no problem at all.”

“Good.” The air seemed to have gotten heavier and Sam didn’t know what to do. He has always known that his older brother never really liked Gabriel, but he’s always tolerated him and even spoken to him in a mostly civil manner. But right now was different. Sam was left to wonder why all of this seemed so awkward. 

“Gabe, didn’t you say that Cas’ sister has been calling you?” Gabriel seemed to be taken aback slightly by the sudden voice of Sam that filled the tense air in the diner but replied none the less,

“Uh yeah? What about it?”

“Well, I was just wondering why she’s been calling so much.” Gabriel stood in thought for a second before gracing Sam with an answer,

“Um well, after what Cas said the other week, I kind of called Anna – that’s Cas’ sister by the way – and asked her about that whole Lucy thing. She didn’t actually pick up the phone so I just left a message and now she’s going crazy calling me every half an hour asking where Cas is.” Now it was Dean’s turn to join in the conversation since he seemed to have taken quite an interest in the blue eyed mystery man,

“One thing I don’t get though is why didn’t you know that Luke was Cas’ step-brother.” The air once again filled with tension but Gabriel replied through gritted teeth,

“Let’s just say for the time being that I kind of lost all contact with Cas’ family, so I didn’t know what was going on with them at all, hence why I didn’t know that Cas had a step-brother, let alone anything else.” Sam looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that they were 5 minutes passed opening, he cursed inwardly before moving to the door to turn the closed sign to the open side,

“Sorry Gabe, we’ll have to talk later. Have a think about when and where you want this date to happen as well.” Gabriel’s cheeks heated up slightly, he just nodded and left the two brothers to go on with their work day.

\---------------------

Sam and Dean were both cleaning tables and gathering dishes since it was closing time, when the bell above the door sounded, startling both brothers,

“Sorry we’re closed.” Dean turned to the door and saw Castiel stood in front of the door with Dean’s leather jacket in his hand,

“Hey. You um, you left your jacket. You must have put it down when you dropped me off at the garage.” A blush was evident on Castiel’s face, as it was on Dean’s as well. Sam looked between the two men and then his face was full of realisation but he said nothing.

“Oh! Thanks Cas.” Dean moved to Castiel and took the jacket from him, that’s when Sam spoke in an attempt to break the awkwardness that had filled the room,

“Oh yeah, Gabe was looking for you this morning. He said that your sister had been calling him none stop about this whole Luke situation.” The blue eyed man’s eyes widened in what seemed to be fear but Sam or Dean couldn’t say for sure so they just waited for some sort of verbal reaction but it didn’t seem like they were going to get that right now. Castiel just stood there in silence before speaking in a voice that was barely even a whisper,

“Did he tell you what she said?” Dean looked weary but answered him anyway,

“No, he didn’t. He just said that after he left her a message asking about Luke – Lucifer – she started going crazy, calling him every,” he turned to Sam who was standing at a table behind him, “half an hour did he say?” When Sam nodded at him he continued speaking, “Actually we were kind of hoping that you would tell us about what happened, I mean Cas, you look kind of terrified right now.” Dean’s words were put to an abrupt stop when Castiel grabbed his arm, a look the neither Dean nor Sam could read frozen on his face. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked down at where Castiel had taken hold of him, just then, Castiel looked down at his own shaking hand and let go of the older man’s arm,

“S-sorry. I’m – It’s just not easy to talk about, I think I’m going to go now.”

"Cas wait--" Dean was greeted with a door and Sam stood there in complete and utter shock. The Winchester boys had just been left in even more confusion than they had ever been in before. And this wasn't even the half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment telling me what you thought! Leave a kudos as well :)


End file.
